elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Addvar
|Base ID = }} Addvar is a Nord fisherman and stall vendor residing at his house in Solitude. During the day, he is typically found selling items at his market stall, promoting his fish and other meats. Background Not much is known of Addvar's past, apart from dialogue that includes his mentioning to Sorex Vinius that he is not originally from Skyrim. He is also the only known merchant to sell the woodcutter's axe, which is used to chop firewood. Svari is his daughter and Greta is presumably his wife. Interactions The Dragonborn may receive a letter from Addvar asking for "assistance" after assaulting Taarie, who owns the Radiant Raiment clothier in Solitude. The Dragonborn may also receive a different letter from Addvar after assaulting Captain Aldis or a Penitus Oculatus Agent. Dialogue ;General Where do you catch the fish? "Down at the docks. There are a few good spots, if you can avoid all the East Empire Company workers and those Red Wave thugs." ;Roggvir's execution You and your daughter were at the execution. "Svari, yes. It's been hard on her. The girl misses her uncle. I've tried to explain that Roggvir did something bad and that we all have to be accountable for our actions but... a child feels what she will." Conversations ;Roggvir's execution Svari: "They can't hurt uncle Roggvir. Tell them he didn't do it." Aldis: "Positions." Addvar: "Svari, you need to go home. Go home and stay there until your mother comes." Aldis: "Lock the city gate." Vivienne: "You should tell her that her uncle is scum that betrayed his High King. Best she know now, Addvar." Addvar: "You're all heart, Vivienne." Aldis: "Roggvir. You helped Ulfric Stormcloak escape this city after he murdered High King Torygg. By opening that gate for Ulfric you betrayed the people of Solitude." Beirand: "Traitor!" Sorex: "He doesn't deserve to speak!" Roggvir: "There was no murder! Ulfric challenged Torygg. He beat the High King in fair combat." Taarie: "Liar!" Roggvir: "Such as our way! Such as the ancient custom of Skyrim, and all Nords!" Jala: "Booooo." Sorex: "Booooo." Vivienne: "Cut 'em down!" Taarie: "Booooo." Aldis: "Guard. Prepare the prisoner." Roggvir: "I don't need your help." Aldis: "Very well, Roggvir. Bow your head." Roggvir: "On this day... I go to Sovngarde." ;Greta and Svari Addvar: "Svari, Jala said you stole an apple from her cart yesterday. Is this true?" Svari: "Just a little one! I was hungry!" Greta: "I'll talk with Jala, dear. I'm sure she'll accept a potato as repayment." Addvar: "I suppose. But Svari, we don't steal. We're better than that. Understand?" Svari: "Yes, papa." Greta: "Eat up, Svari." Svari: "Fish? Again?" or "Potatoes? Again?" Addvar: "It's all we've got for today. Don't be greedy." Greta: "Maybe we'll have better luck tomorrow." Addvar: "We'll make it, Greta. We always have so far..." Quotes *''"I've got some salmon to sell."'' *''"The finest fish, here! Caught daily!"'' *''"You shouldn't leave Solitude without trying our fish. Best in Skyrim."'' *''"Plenty of fresh fish for ya."'' *''"Fresh fish! Fresh fish!"'' *''"Fresh fish, straight from the fjords."'' *''"These are troubled times. Be on your guard out there."'' *''"May the gods speed your journeys... and steady your sword arm."'' Trivia *It is possible to receive a letter from Addvar saying, "I know you killed her, don't worry, I'm actually glad she is dead."; this can happen if the Dragonborn kills Jala, in Solitude. After killing her, a journal entry is added saying "Report success to Addvar," which possibly hints at an unfinished or glitched quest. *If Addvar dies, his wife Greta will take over his stall at the marketplace. *Addvar does not carry a house key; instead, he carries a Cage Key. *If the Dragonborn steals from Addvar, he may send hired thugs after them. Appearances * de:Addvar es:Addvar fr:Addvar pl:Addvar ru:Аддвар Category:Skyrim: Merchants Category:Skyrim: Solitude Characters